Bonding Over Pizza
by ygirl87
Summary: Wally was hungry, Artemis was bord. Young Justice went to go see a movie. I for got to say this I DON'T OWN MADIA FAMILY REUNION! Rated T


HOLA! I'm really hungry right now and all I can think of is... Wait for it...Almost there...Keep going...PIZZA! Yeah so in the honor of the famous Italin pie I YGIRl, shall dedicate this story to it. And all the people who love it! So PIZZA THIS ONE'S FOR YOU!

Disclaimer: I do not own young justice. OR PIZZA or The Roommate

It was Friday night, Everyone left to see The roommate. All eccept for Wally, who thought it looked boring. And Artemis, who was waiting for her best friend Melloney to come over. (Meloney is back baby!) But, Melloney bailed on her at the last minute. So there they were all alone. Ignoring eachother for some unknown reason. They did kiss three weeks ago when Artemis had her boyfriend cheat on her. So why were they not talking? There was silance through out Mount Justice. Then the silence was broked when Wally came to Artemis bedroom door and said

"Hey. I'm gonna go out to get me some food. Are you gonna be ok here by yourself?" Wally knew Artemis didn't like to be by herself at night. Artemis looked uncertin. 'Should I go? Or should I stay?' She argued with herself. 'Well, I am bord.' So she said

"Uh mind if I come with you? I don't really like being alone at night." Artemis asked innocently.

"I know. Sure. I don't care come on." Artemis quickly got to her feet. And saw how she looked in the mirror.

"Like this? I'm in my PJ's." She said. It was true. She was wearing a pink cleavage tank, streachy green booty shorts, and her hair was in a pony tail with a pink head band.

"I don't think people will care. It's like what, 9pm Friday night. Wierd things always happen on a Friday night. Besides you look hot." Wally blushed.

"Thanks. And your right, I remember once I was out with Meloney, and this dude walked into this resterant wearing a clown outfit." Artemis said as she put on her black heeled flip flops. Then they left Mount Justice, and Wally didn't expect that Artemis was gonna come along so he had to carry her.

"I didn't know you wanted to come before. So I don't really have a ride." Wally truthfully explained. "So I'm gonna have to carry you. If you don't mind." He blushed.

"Sure I don't care." Artemis smiled. Wally put his locked his arms around her waist, and sped off. While riding however Artemis slipped his hands down to touch her upper thigh.

As soon as they arrived to the pizza shop he put her down. Wally orderd 1 large cheese pizza, 2 coke's and a box of Italian Dunkers. While he was doing this Artemis was talking on her cell phone with Meloney.

"Ok, gee thanks Mel. Wow I can't believe you blew me off for HIM. Really? Well oh dude i see you. No, I see your car. Pull over, No at the yeah, there." Artemis walked tword Meloney's car with Wally following behind.

"Arty! Hey, what are you like on a date or something?" Meloney smirked playfully.

Artemis blushed. "No Mel, if you must know Wally and I were just getting some food, and going back to HQ."

"Oh well. You guys need a ride?" Meloney offered.

"Hell yeah." Wally said. He always wanted to take a ride in Meloney's blue bmw convertable.

"Kay, just promise me you wont bail on me next time for a guy." Artemis sighed as she got into the car. And Meloney drove.

"I'm sorry but It's just that he was soooo sexy." Meloney sighed happily. "I mean haven't you seen him? Who doesn't love a redhead with green eyes?"

"I know right. Jay is hot." Artemis sighed thinking of the boy she just mentioned.

"Your here Arty. Bye Wally." Meloney said.

"What? Why wacha gonna talk about?" Wally asked being nosey as usual.

"Seriously Wally OUT!" Meloney slamed the door after the got out.

"Fine, fine, fine. Arty will just tell me what you guy's talked about." Wally said acting all sly.

"Whatever, goodbye Wally." Meloney yelled. After that Wally left the two girls to talk.

"So, how you doing after the break up with Al? Moving on to Wally I see." Meloney asked.

"Good, I'm feeling better. And No I'm not moving on to Wally. He's sexy and all. I wont lie about that, but I can't date anyone. Not yet anyways. If you'd like to know though he's a GREAT kisser." Artemis said as she walked away.

"OOOOOH Girl." Meloney said before she drove off.

"So, whacha girls talk about?" Asked Wally as he was eating an Italian Dunker.

"None of your biss. Now gimme that." Artemis said snaching the dunker out of his hands.

"Hey, that was mine." He whined jokingly.

"Oh be quiet." Artemis said as she sat beside him.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Wally asked.

"Might as well." Artemis said chewing on a piece of pizza.

"Oh shoot! Look my fave movie." Artemis squealed.

"You like Madia Family Reunion?" Wally gasped.

"HELL YEAH! Why?" Artemis asked.

"It just so happens to be my faverite movie too." Wally yelled. As Madia tells the abused chick to hit her boyfriend with grits.

When the rest of Young Justice got back from the movies they were shocked to find...Wait for it...keep going...almost...Artemis and Wally cuddled together on the floor. Asleep. Lights off, TV on and food right where they had left it.

"I am welmed." Robin wispered.

"Should we wake them up? Wispered Superboy.

"No let them sleep. We will ask what happed tomorrow." Kalder wispered.

"Aw, look at them they look so cute." Megan wispered. "Let's go to bed guys" The rest of Young Justice left and Just as she said that Wally awoke with the feeling of something on top of him. He found Artemis cuddleing deep into his chest. He smiled, put his hand to her lower back and fell asleep.

Well that's all I got! Hope you liked it, cuz I spent a good 5 minutes writing this whole thing. ANY WAYS IMMA GO GET ME SOME FOOD!

YGIRL OUT.


End file.
